


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

by kpowell123



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dex has a good relationship with his siblings, Established Relationship, M/M, Meet the Family, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Nursey is very nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpowell123/pseuds/kpowell123
Summary: Nursey prays that his so-called New Year’s curse doesn’t affect "Poindexter Siblings and their Significant Others New Year’s Game Night."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a slightly late New Year's fic that I got the idea for on New Year's Day, and decided to write it, since I want to do more writing this year. 
> 
> Title from the song "What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?", which has been sung by literally everybody.

Nursey has always hated New Year’s. For most of his life, he’s spent New Year’s with his dad, but that meant getting dressed up to go to the fancy Nurse Foundation Gala, which of course, he hated. Not that he doesn’t love his dad. He would just much rather spend his New Year’s sitting at home, watching a movie, and falling asleep in front of the TV.

There are other reasons New Year’s hasn’t been fun for Nursey, and they all have something to do with his past romantic entanglements. It all started in eighth grade when his first girlfriend texted him saying that she was going to kiss Eddie Johnson at midnight instead of him. Even when junior year of high school hit and he finally got to spend New Year’s with his mom and stepmom, he had a terrible time, since he was just getting over mono, and his Andover boyfriend had ended things right before winter break. Come to think of it, all of Nursey’s relationships seemed to begin in September and then end around or before December 31st. Nobody seems to want to be with him for much longer than a few months. Except for Dex, apparently.

Dex and Nursey started hooking up in the middle of first semester their sophomore year. They kept it a secret from everyone except Chowder at first, even after they had decided to make it official. But once Jack and Bitty came out and it wasn’t weird for the team, they told everyone about their relationship after winter break. Now it’s almost winter break of their junior year, and he and Dex are still together, much to Nursey’s surprise.

A few weeks before winter break, at the beginning of December, Nursey and Dex celebrate their one year anniversary. At dinner, Dex invites Nursey to Maine for New Year’s.

“Why New Year’s?” Nursey asks.

Dex shrugs. “It’s just a thing that my brother and sister have been doing since college. Our parents always go out of town for New Year’s, so one year instead of throwing a giant party, they just got drunk with their significant others at our house and played board games all night. And I guess since I’m in college now and I have a boyfriend, they asked me to invite you.”

“Huh.”

“I kind of wanted to invite you last year, but I didn’t want you to think it was too soon to do that or something. But it’s been a year, and I know you usually spend New Year’s at that fancy party with your dad, but I just wanted to extend the invitation.” His eyes dart quickly back to the piece of cheesecake they’re sharing.

Nursey can’t help but smile as he takes his boyfriend’s free hand. “Will. That sounds really nice. I’d love to partake in ‘Poindexter Sibling and their Significant Others New Year’s Game Night.’ I’ll just ask my dad if he wants to get lunch or something while I’m home. The Nurse Foundation New Year’s Gala is not something I look forward to, trust me.”

“Okay,” Dex grins. “I’ll tell Scott you’re coming.”

Nursey had finally met Dex’s parents at their first game of the season, but he’s never met Dex’s brother and sister. He’s heard a few things about them and seen pictures from Hannah’s wedding, but seeing them in person was definitely going to be a different experience.

When Nursey gets to Maine, Dex meets him at the airport and gives him one last sibling briefing on the way to his house.

“So, Hannah is the oldest. She and Mark have been married for almost two years, and she’s a little grouchy because she can’t drink tonight.”

“Why not?” Nursey asks.

“She’s pregnant. She told us all at Christmas.”

“Oh, wow! That’s exciting. You’re going to be an uncle,” Nursey sings as he lightly pokes Dex in the ribs.

Dex looks over from the driver’s seat. “Don’t say it like that.”

Nursey laughs. “Keep going, man.”

“Okay, Scott’s girlfriend’s name is Sarah. She’s a tiny blonde woman, but don’t be fooled, she is the most competitive of the group, and she will end you if you cross her.”

“Noted.”

“Do you know anything about football?”

“No.”

“Okay, that’s fine. Scott played football in college, he likes to talk about the NFL a lot. Just nod and agree with him if he says anything. But he knows you play hockey, so he might try and ask you about that. Oh, and--”

“Will!” Nursey shouts.

“Yeah?” Dex asks, not taking his eyes off the road.

“Take a deep breath. It’ll be okay. I make a pretty good first impression.”

Dex snorts.

“Okay, well you were different. But seriously. It’ll be okay.”

“Thank you for not telling me to chill.”

“You’re welcome. I can’t promise it won’t slip out when we’re drunk later.”

Dex sighs as he pulls into his driveway and turns off the engine. He gets out of the car and takes Nursey’s duffel from the backseat. Nursey takes a second to follow his own advice and take a breath before getting out of the car. Sure, he makes a good first impression, but these are Dex’s siblings. Nursey knows how important family is to Dex, and he’s really hoping that his past New Year’s bad luck doesn’t ruin the best relationship he’s ever had.

“Derek? Are you okay?” Dex asks as they get to the front door.

“Yeah, I’m alright. It’s just cold.” Nursey knows he doesn’t look or sound at all convincing.

Dex takes his hand. “Hey, you’ve got nothing to worry about with Hannah and Scott, okay? It’s going to be a lot easier to meet them than it was meeting my parents. The hard part’s already over.”

Nursey just nods. Dex gives him a quick peck on the cheek and unlocks the door.

“Hello? We’re here!” Dex shouts as he puts down Nursey’s bag. Nursey pulls off his beanie and takes in his surroundings. Dex’s house is the most lived in, cozy home he’s ever stepped foot in, and he absolutely loves it. He pulls off his coat as he steps into the living room. Their Christmas tree is still up, and there are a lot of handmade ornaments on it. Nursey can see some things already set up for game night, since there are board games and bottles of wine on the coffee table.

They hear footsteps from upstairs and further back in the house, which Nursey assumes is the kitchen. A smiling woman with glasses and short red hair greets them first, since she was the one already downstairs.

“Hey, you made record time. I think that was faster than Dad,” she remarks as she punches Dex in the arm. She turns to Nursey. “You must be Derek. I’m Hannah, it’s great to meet you.”

“Hi, nice to meet you. Will has told me a lot about you. Thanks for inviting me to your game night.” Nursey smiles as he shakes her hand.

“Oh, we’re happy to have you. We’re just glad Will has someone to bring. We told him to invite you last year, but he just got all red and started mumbling.”

Nursey turns to Dex to see that he is doing that same exact thing right now. “Where’s Scott?” Dex asks.

“I’m right here!” another redhead shouts as he comes barrelling down the stairs. He’s only slightly taller than Dex, and he pulls him into a bear hug.

“Scott, I just saw you like two hours ago, stop hugging me!” Dex protests.

“I’m not allowed to miss you when you’re gone?”

“No.”

Scott laughs and then extends his hand to Nursey. “I’m Scott, nice to meet you.”

“Derek. It’s nice to meet you, too.”

“I hope you don’t mind sleeping on the couch. Sarah and I got me and Will’s room because we’re old people and the couch is bad for our backs.”

“You’re 26, you’re not old. Get over yourself,” Dex says as he hangs up their coats in the closet. “Where are Mark and Sarah?”

“Sarah’s getting up from a nap, and Mark is combing his hair for like the fiftieth time today,” Scott jokes.

“He saw a gray hair the other day, and he’s been freaking out about it,” Hannah adds.

“See, Scott. You’re not old. Mark is,” Dex quips as Mark descends from upstairs.

Hannah and Mark set up pizza and snacks and the rest of the drinks around the living room while Scott introduces Nursey to Sarah. Although she is a nice tiny blonde woman like Dex said, the idea of her going crazy while playing board games makes her slightly scary.

Once everyone is settled around the coffee table with food, wine, and sparkling cider for Hannah, Scott calls for silence.

“Since this is Derek’s first time at game night, it’s time for the ultimate relationship test,” Scott says as he pulls out a board game from behind his back.

Nursey narrows his eyes. “Monopoly?”

“Oh yeah,” Hannah says very seriously. “The two most important tests of any long-term relationship are surviving a game of Monopoly and a successful trip to Ikea.”

“That’s a lot riding on a board game and some furniture,” Nursey says.

“It’s okay, dude. They’re not completely serious. Board games are just super important to our family,” Dex pats Nursey’s leg and pushes his glass of wine towards him. Nursey gladly takes a sip.

The rest of the evening goes pretty well. Nursey and Dex surprisingly don’t fight during Monopoly, but they do get into a slightly tipsy argument during The Game of Life, because Dex buys the starter home that Nursey wanted, and the only thing left that Nursey can afford is the trailer. It’s apparently no surprise that Sarah wins most of the games. Dex really wasn’t kidding about her savagery. They stop playing around 11:45, and Scott opens a bottle of champagne and gets another sparkling cider for Hannah so they can watch the ball drop on TV. Scott even asks Nursey some questions about hockey, and it helps with loosening up a bit.

For the first time in his twenty years of life, Nursey has someone to kiss at midnight, and he couldn’t be happier that it’s Dex. At about 12:30, Hannah and Mark turn in the for the night, and Scott and Sarah follow suit about half an hour later, leaving Dex and Nursey laying on the couch. Nursey has his head in Dex’s lap, while Dex channel surfs. They end up on sitting in silence as they watch a Downton Abbey marathon on PBS.

“Scott and Hannah are really cool,” Nursey says as Lord Grantham makes a sexist remark.

Dex smiles. “I’m glad you guys get along. I knew you would. You had nothing to worry about.”

“That wasn’t really what I was worried about.”

“What were you worried about, then?” Dex asks with a frown.

“It’s stupid.”

“Derek. You can tell me.”

Nursey sits up. “I’m somewhat convinced that in terms of New Year’s Eve and relationships that I’m cursed.”

“What?”

“This is the longest relationship I’ve ever been in.”

“Same,” Dex responds, not seeming to understand the problem.

“All of my previous relationships had a habit of starting up at some point in September and ending by New Year’s. And I was afraid to come spend New Year’s with you, because I didn’t want us to get in a stupid fight and for us to break up. And I know, we were technically in a relationship last year on New Year’s, but I wasn’t with you. My dad even said I could invite you to the gala, and I thought about it, but I didn’t want to risk it. It’s just that, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Will. And I didn’t want New Year’s to ruin what we have.”

“Hey,” Dex says as he takes Nursey’s face in his hands. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, too. And there’s no way that I would ever let a board game or a trip to Ikea come between us. You’re stuck with me for the foreseeable future, okay?”

“Okay.” Nursey smiles, and closes the distance between them. It’s a soft and sweet kiss, not at all like the wild ones they normally find themselves in. This one is probably Nursey’s favorite. He won’t tell that to Dex, though. He doesn’t feel like being called a sap right now.

Nursey only wakes up the next morning because he’s laying on Dex’s chest, and Dex decides to sneeze with his entire body.

“Shut up,” Nursey mumbles.

“I believe the correct response is bless you,” Dex mumbles back.

“What time is it?”

Dex picks up his phone from the floor to check the time. “Almost nine.”

“Ugh, it’s too early. Go back to sleep. And don’t sneeze again!”

“Hey, Nurse?”

Nursey’s eyes are already closed again. “Yeah?”

“It’s January 1st, and we’re still together. I think your curse is broken.”

Nursey opens his eyes to see Dex smiling down at him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Dex answers.

“Good. Now go back to sleep.”

Dex rolls his eyes and shuffles a bit to get comfortable so that he can go back to sleep. Nursey watches him as he does and smiles. He’s glad he finally got the New Year’s he’s always pictured, and he’s even more glad that it was with the right person.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I spent part of my New Year's watching a Downton Abbey marathon on PBS.   
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and you can always find me on [Tumblr](http://mylifeiskara.tumblr.com/).


End file.
